


Angel of small death

by PigeonBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood
Summary: SDC/Wincestiel PWP Collection一章為一篇，每篇均可獨立閱讀
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	1. Two beds for three men

**Author's Note:**

> Title取自Angel Of Small Death & The Codeine Scene - Hozier  
> (*Angel Of Small Death=Angel of Orgasm)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景/時間線：S08E08，原劇向  
> 追加tag：暗示Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester，非插入性行為，初次

「What the hell?」Dean皺著眉頭，大腦尚未從睡夢中調整過來就被嗆鼻的宿醉氣味襲擊了。Dean用肘部撐起半身看向Sam的床，他被所看的情景嚇倒了——Castiel背對著他，蜷縮在Sam的懷中。  
Dean跳出床，避開了腳下的一堆酒瓶。他的行動並沒有經過深思熟慮。他一把拉開了被子，驚恐地發現他們以半裸的狀態緊貼在一起——可能下身也沒穿，但Dean太過害怕去確認。Dean驚慌失措地吼了出聲。「你們在搞什麼啊！Dude！」  
Castiel馬上睜開了眼睛，一臉不認同地看著Dean。藍色的眼睛一如以往的帶著一種無辜的純粹，但沒有任何剛睡醒或醉酒的茫然。  
Sam呻吟著醒來，他費力地睜開眼睛，用手按摩太陽穴試圖減輕頭痛。Castiel將手指放在Sam的額頭，不僅帶走他宿醉後的頭痛，還帶走了醉酒後的難聞氣味。  
「謝了Cas。怎麼了Dean？」Sam看著年長的Winchester，一臉搞不懂他為什麼會這麼大反應。  
「你問我怎麼了？說真的，你們在搞什麼啊？」即使去了酒氣的空氣變得清新，Dean依然感到了呼吸困難。他正努力不要去想他的弟弟是不是和他最好的朋友兼上帝的天使醉後搞上了。  
「噢，我喝了一間酒品店，帶了一些回來。但你睡著了，所以我們喝光了所有酒。」Castiel坐了起來。被子隨著他的動作滑了下來，剛剛好蓋住了下半身，但露出了內褲邊緣。  
感謝上帝，至少他們有穿內褲。Dean稍微冷靜下來。「你們為什麼會睡在一起？」還不穿衣服。  
「不知道。昨晚真是瘋了，我完全斷片了。Cas也醉得迷迷糊糊。」Sam似乎覺得有些好笑，他拿起被丟到床尾的上衣套在身上。  
「我只記得部分片斷，直到清晨才清醒過來。」Castiel接過Sam遞給他的襯衫，穿上了它。  
睡在一起有必要幾乎全裸嗎？這看起來可不像柏拉圖朋友會做的事。你們沒做任何成人運動吧？Dean將快要沖出喉嚨的責問吞了下去。老天，他真的不敢問，也不想知道答案。  
將Dean救出這個尷尬的是探長的一通電話。他們草草梳理後就趕去了事發的天台。

\--

Dean疲勞地捏了一下鼻樑。「好吧，我要睡了。Cas你要定個房間嗎？」  
Castiel翻著Dean的小袋，拿出牙膏牙刷，頭也不回地回答：「不，我留在這裏。」  
「好吧。我們開個睡衣派對然後幫Sam編辮子。你要睡在哪裏？」Dean一臉不高興地看著Castiel。原本被案子填滿的大腦再次浮現了早上的驚嚇事件。Castiel和Sam像是剛經歷了一場性愛的場面深刻在Dean的虹膜中。當然了，醉得不省人事裸睡在一起，也不是不可能的事。Dean不知道自己在在意什麼。  
「我不睡覺。」  
噢，所以昨晚睡在Sam懷中只是在充當羽毛抱枕，好極了。「好吧，我需要睡四小時。」  
「我會守著你的。」  
「這可不行，」Dean趕緊否決了他。睡在他床上用那雙藍得不可思議的眼睛看著他？Dean因自己的想像慌亂了起來。  
Dean不知該怎麼跟Castiel解釋他不該和另一個男人睡在一起，他也不能一整晚盯著他睡覺。他們追捕的怪物又再次把他尷尬中救出來，他們跟著警用波段的消息動身去了被搶劫的銀行。

\--

被子被揭開，冷空氣接觸到皮膚。陷於睡夢中的Dean打了一個冷顫，但馬上被溫熱的肉體溫暖了。  
等等，什麼鬼？  
Dean掙扎著睜開眼，直直看進了如大海般深遂的藍眼睛。老天，這可真美。伴隨著這無意識的讚嘆Dean徹底清醒了。  
Cas就這樣——在他的被窩裏﹑幾乎在他的懷中——看著他。Dean能用皮膚感受到Cas襯衫底下的肌膚和——該死的，他甚至沒有穿褲子！  
Dean張了張口，但他震驚到發不出聲音。他驚恐地越過Castiel的肩膀看向Sam。感謝上帝，Sammy還在睡。  
Dean壓低了聲音，「Cas你天殺的在搞什麼？」  
Castiel眨了眨眼，用他一貫的困惑表情看著Dean。「Um...我說過要守著你。」  
不，你不能。Dean瞪著Castiel，他的大腦正在咆哮，但不得不控制音量。「該死的，Cas！兩個男人不可以睡在同一張床上！」  
「你一整天看起來都在生氣，從時間考慮，我認為你不高興是因為我和Sam睡在一起。這是公平的補償。」  
旅館的床對兩個男人來說還是偏小了。Castiel扭動了一下身體試圖占有更多空間，但這只是讓他和Dean靠得更近。兩人光裸的大腿貼在一起，從Castiel的肌膚傳來的體溫令Dean顫抖了起來。  
Dean能感覺到自己的下半身因這怪異的狀況起了反應，他陷入了恐慌。這不能怪Dean，從煉獄出來後一直繃緊了神經。他沒有找一夜情對象的心情，連自慰的次數也不多。當有一具溫暖的肉體在深夜鑽入他的被子時，勃起是不可力抗的。即使對象是他絕不該起情慾的對象—他最好的朋友﹑用著男性皮囊的天使。  
Dean試圖弓起身體隱藏下半身的變化。「你勃起了？」Castiel卻用平淡又帶些好奇的語氣指出了他的困境。他的手隔著布料摸上半硬的陰莖。Dean發出了如同受傷的野獸般的尖叫，但顧忌一旁的Sam，他努力壓下了音量。  
「Cas，我們不能這樣做，」Dean扣住了Castiel的手。「為什麼不能？你勃起了，你需要解放出來。我可以幫你，」Castiel的手指向下滑，輕捏了一下藏在內褲中的雙球。  
Dean倒抽了一口氣——上帝啊，他是從哪裏學來的？——不禁鬆開了手。然後他發現Castiel並沒有表現出來那樣淡然——Cas的勃起正抵在他的大腿。Dean緊張兮兮地又看了一眼Sam，並沒有動靜。  
他像是下定了決心，拉下了自己的內褲掏出半勃的陰莖。他阻止了急著撫摸他的Castiel，「Hey, easy Tiger. Cas，脫下你的內褲，我們可以一起做這個。」Castiel順從地脫下他的拳擊手內褲。Dean用手把兩根陰莖貼在一起。和另一根陰莖緊貼的感覺令Castiel忍不住小小地驚呼。Dean也悶哼了一聲，這超乎想像的好。他沒做過這個，只是聽說過感覺會很好。當然，Dean從沒打算和男人做任何性相關的行為，他不跟男人搞。今天只是個小意外，Dean對自己說。  
Dean自己的不用說，Cas的老二也很可觀，一手握住兩根陰莖顯然有些困難。Dean將Castiel的手放在他們的陰莖上，用手環住一起上下擠壓。  
「Cas，對，就是這樣。」  
Dean能感到Castiel的呼吸節奏變得凌亂，溫熱的氣息噴灑在他的鎖骨上。Dean放任自己想看Cas沉淪在情慾的衝動。他將食指移上前端，用指甲輕刮馬眼。Castiel渾身一顫發出了尖銳的嗚咽，前列腺液像是在回應Dean般溢了出來，隨著他們的手發出了咕咕啾啾的水聲。  
顯然他們都忘記了這個房間還有另一個人。  
「Dude，你們真不該在睡覺時間搞這個。」厚實的胸膛貼上了Castiel的後背，鑽進了被子。現在這張單人床承受了三個男人的體重，發出了不穩的聲響。  
Dean猛地看向他的大腳怪弟弟，因驚嚇瞪大了綠色的眼睛試圖在Sam的臉上找出任何反感的跡象。然而他只看到Sam急著低下頭親吻Cas的脖子，在他的耳邊細語。Dean只聽到了片語，像是「我可以...？」Castiel點了點頭，然後輕握手中的陰莖催促Dean繼續。  
Dean的陰莖抽搐了一下。他以為自己會被嚇軟，事實上反而更硬了。顯然，他的老二認為和Sammy將他們的天使夾在中間，發生莫名其妙的——性...呃，互相撫慰？——辣透了。  
Sam的大手用一種能揉出瘀青的力度撫摸著Castiel的大腿。他掏出已經硬了起來的陰莖草草套弄了一下，擠進了Castiel大腿之間。尺寸傲人的陰莖擦過了雙球，甚至頂到了Dean。  
Winchester兄弟抬起頭看著對方，交換了一個尷尬的表情，然後再次將注意力放回自己的老二上。  
Sam輕吻吸吮著Castiel脖間的肌膚。陰莖摩擦著柔軟的大腿內側，擦過了敏感的會陰。Castiel像是難以忍受似的抬起了頭，一向透出專注的藍色眼睛現在卻因情慾而散渙。Dean將視線落在Castiel溢出了呻吟的嘴唇，察覺到這是個合適接吻的角度。他知道自己不該這樣做——但他們的老二都貼在一起了，還能比這個更出格嗎？——Dean如啃咬般吻上了Castiel，將舌頭伸進嘴內侵犯茫茫然的舌頭。  
噢，上帝，這比他想像的還要好。Dean絕對不會承認他早就對Cas的嘴唇有些情色的幻想。比如吻起來會是什麼滋味？比如當這雙唇纏上他的老二時會是什麼感覺？Dean沒想過這些妄想會實現，畢竟他不跟男人搞。但現在卻後悔他早該做這個了，Cas真是...好極了！  
Dean往自己空閒的手吐了一口唾液，伸向Castiel的臀部。手背無法避免碰到了Sam的小腹，他的手抖了一下像是被Sam的體溫灼傷了。Dean快速地瞥了Sam一眼，Sam似乎不介意被他的老哥撫摸敏感部位，可能他只是將注意力全放在Castiel的身體上。Dean貼著Sam的腹部往下滑向Castiel股縫的深處，將沾濕的手指插入了後穴。  
Castiel將頭埋在Dean的肩上，胸膛劇烈地起伏，微卷的頭髮蹭過他的下巴，發出了像小動物似的咽嗚。  
「D-Dean...Sam...我...」Castiel努力組織語言，但被自己急促的呼吸打散。皮囊失控般的反應令他不知所措。  
「Cas，放鬆，交給我們。」Dean在Castiel的頭髮上落下幾個輕吻安撫他，同時，讓後穴的手指配合套弄的節奏。  
「我想我們可以一起射出來。」Sam粗著氣說。他揉搓著Castiel的大腿側和股肉，用力挺進他的雙腿之間。  
Castiel在Winchester兄弟的關愛下顫抖著達到了他生命中第一個高潮。Dean像是要將精液一滴不漏擠出來般，在他們射精結束前都沒有停下手上的動作。Sam示意Castiel將他夾得更緊，低頭咬住了Castiel半露出來的肩膀，將精液射在Castiel和Dean身上。  
Dean拔出手指，感覺到自己和Cas的小腹、還有大腿上都沾滿了三人黏黏糊糊的精液。他竟然沒覺得噁心。  
「這感覺很好。人類說酒和性能減壓，我發現性愛比酒精更有用。謝謝你們。」Castiel喃喃道。  
「因為如果我看見天堂現在的模樣...我所造成的傷害...我怕我會自殺。」睡前被打斷的對話在Dean的腦海響起，他突然意識到了Cas反常舉動的源頭。在他還沒想到該說什麼之前，Castiel皺起眉將手指放在太陽穴。「警用波段說有狀況，我去看看。」Castiel在飛走前並沒有忘記用他的天使小技巧清理了彼此和穿上衣服。  
現在只剩下Dean和Sam大眼瞪小眼。Dean這才感到了難以形容的尷尬。Sam假裝咳嗽試圖緩和他們之間凝滯的空氣。他拉上內褲回到自己的床上。誰都沒有說話。Dean轉過身閉上眼睛準備睡覺時，聽到Sam的聲音在從背後響起。  
「Dean, it's okay.」  
Dean睜開眼看向Sam的床，一時間他竟然沒反應過來。「什麼？」  
「剛才發生的事，」Sam說，從他的床上傳來轉身的聲響。「Dean，我知道你一直對Cas有感覺。這沒關係的。我甚至驚訝你現在才有行動。」  
「不，我沒有，」Dean反射性地否認。  
「我了解你，Dean，你有時候看Cas的眼神就像他是你見過最火辣的存在。你沒有意識到你的視線總停留在Cas的嘴唇和屁股上嗎？而且我知道，你愛他。」  
Dean肯定Sam現在擺出了他的經典bitch臉。Dean咕噥著想反駁，卻發現自己沒辦法否認Sam對他的評論。  
「我也是。我對Cas有不一般的感覺，」Sam向Dean坦白。  
「哇哦，這...好吧。」Dean震驚地眨了眨眼，又覺得不該驚訝。  
無言像是凝固了這個旅館房間的空氣似的。大概過了一分鐘，可能更短，Dean打破了沉默。「所以我們...Sam，你覺得我們下次能和Cas再...深入點？」  
「Dean，你不介意嗎？我們三個人一起？」」  
Dean想起極為火熱的今晚，噢，上帝，當然不，這絕對是他經歷過最辣的晚上。「不，Sam，我不介意。我喜歡這樣。我想Cas會願意接受？從他今晚的反應看來。」  
「這個案子完結後，我們可以向Cas提議。但我認為我們現在該閉上眼，在天亮前爭取一些休息。」  
「是的。」雖然Dean覺得自己可能會因回想剛剛發生的性事而失眠。  
fin


	2. Demon in the bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景/時間線：S10E03，原劇向  
> 追加tag：Demon!Dean，DS，Rape/Non-Con，dirty talk，wink kink，Public humiliation  
> 少量提及第1篇，但不影響閱讀

電源室的門就那樣開著，是個顯而易見的陷阱。Dean比他表現的要謹慎，他很清楚他的弟弟在絕境中能爆發出的力量。警報聲蓋過了他的腳步聲，他將自己隱藏在轉角的通道，打量四周。成為惡魔令他的感知更廣闊。而且他足夠了解Sam。  
Hey, here you are, Sammy. Dean扯出一個殘忍的笑容，屬於惡魔的黑色湧上眼睛。  
錘子往Sam藏身的轉角砸去——差一英寸就砸到了Sam——金屬的錘子頭陷進了牆壁。Dean放棄了錘子。他完全沒把Sam手中的惡魔匕首放在眼內。他扯住Sam的手腕，用幾乎能捏碎骨頭的力度強迫Sam鬆手。伴隨Sam的慘叫匕首掉到地上。Dean緊捉著他的手把他拖進電源室。  
他把剛剛從抽屜搜括到的手銬——只是普通手銬，但只有一隻手能自由活動的Sam是不可能靠他自己打開的——一頭扣在Sam的手上，另一頭扣在鐵網上。  
Dean拉上拉桿，燈重新亮起，警報停下。「這才像話，」他滿意地喃喃道。  
他轉向Sam，在他面前蹲下來。「好了，Sammy，現在輪到我來照顧你了。」他捏住Sam混雜了焦慮﹑憤怒和恐懼的臉，給了他一個粗暴的吻。這和他們以前淺嚐即止的親吻不一樣，像是對待物品一樣不以為意。Sam想躲開這個冰冷的吻，卻被Dean固定了下巴。  
他解開Sam的皮帶，連同內褲一同扯下。Sam的臉色煞白，他察覺到Dean想對他做的事。「不，Dean，別這樣做！」Sam哀求。  
Dean從褲袋拿出幾個安全套，拆開其中一個套在手指上。探入後穴，強行撐開因緊張收緊的環狀肌肉。Sam粗著氣喃喃著「不...不...」，試圖蠕動著往後退。  
Dean一把將他扯回來，手指沒有一點憐惜地挖掘著後穴。空閒的手摩挲著被他捏出紅印的下巴，輕柔得不像是正在殘酷對待Sam的本人。「你不是早就想當我的婊子了嗎，Sammy？我知道你有過被我操的幻想。」Dean用一種教訓孩子的語氣說。  
「不，不該是這樣！」Sam搖了搖頭，痛苦地皺起眉。在和Cas發生三人關係有一段時間後，他們隱約覺得可以走到這一步。只是還不到時候。但絕不該是Dean變成惡魔的現在，絕不該是為了傷害他而強暴他的現在。  
Dean不顧Sam正遭受的痛苦，用手指草率地做了一下擴充後，他拋棄了手上的安全套。「Sammy，雖然我很想享受打開你的過程。我知道你叫來了我們的天使。我想在他來之前先好好操你一次。然後我們三個可以來第二回合，像平常一樣。」Dean拉下褲鏈掏出勃起。他撕開包裝，將新拆出來的套子套上陰莖。  
Dean像他宣告的那樣，沒有給予Sam一點仁慈。他扶著陰莖硬擠進Sam的體內。Sam咬緊牙關吞下痛苦的尖叫。側過頭，不想讓Dean看到他的眼淚。  
惡魔的陰莖劈開了他，被陰莖侵犯的每一寸如火燒般的灼痛。Sam不想向現在的Dean展示他的軟弱，但他停不下流淚。這比在籠裏所遭受的任何折磨都更易打碎他。  
Dean將手伸進Sam柔順的頭髮內拉扯著調整角度，方便他在他的頸間啃咬。牙齒留在那裏的痕跡可不是吻痕那種親密的東西。那只是為了彰顯暴力的瘀傷和齒印。Sam顫抖著想逃開施加在身上的疼痛。但Dean壓在他身上，用陰莖把他死死釘在地上。  
這甚至不能稱為性愛，這只是一隻大型肉食獸在捕食並打上所有權。  
當Dean從Sam身上起來時，要不是扣在手腕上的手銬吊起了他，Sam就會無力地滑倒在地上。  
Dean丟棄了裝滿精液的安全套，穿上褲子。他彎下腰拍了拍Sam的臉頰，不意外地收到了一個憤怒的瞪視。「你為你哥哥的陰莖表現得很好，Sammy。所以我打算給你一個獎勵。我會把我們的天使帶來，讓Cas幫你吸出來，聽起來不錯吧？」像是要打碎Sam所有的希望，他拿出一個以諾語手銬在他面前晃了晃。

\--

Sam試圖將他受傷的手臂從前臂吊帶中掙脫出來，伸向手銬。但痛楚和疲倦成了最大的阻礙。  
「Sam！」  
Castiel從空無一人的地牢出來，跟著聲響來到電源室，被眼前的一遍狼藉驚呆了。Sam的慘態和隨手丟在地上的安全套都給了他不好的猜想。「Sam，你還好嗎？Dean在哪裏？」他急步走到Sam身旁，想幫他解開手銬。  
Sam驚恐地越過Castiel的肩膀看著門外。「Cas！」  
「在找我，Cas？」  
Castiel轉身看向走廊。Dean將天使之刃架在Hannah的脖子上走進電源室。Hannah的手被手銬銬住，才剛用榮光治好的皮囊又新添了幾道傷口。  
「我到門外本來是找你，沒想到你會帶著其他天使。」  
「Castiel，我很抱歉。」  
Hannah的道歉加深他臉上危險的神色。「我記得你，你是Hannah。我以為你不會再離開天堂了。為什麼你們會走在一起，Cas？我只是一段時間沒操你，你就找上別人了？」Dean的語氣聽不出是認真還是在開玩笑。  
Castiel只是沉默地看著Dean。天使能看穿惡魔真貌。在見到Dean前他還不太敢相信。但這的確是Dean，也是惡魔。而且是異常強大的惡魔，是一個地獄騎士，他要調動所有的榮光才能壓制他。看到所愛的人類變成惡魔的刺痛令他忽略了Dean的混賬話。  
「Dean，你不會想這樣做的。」Castiel試圖說服Dean放開Hannah。  
「噢，這可不一定。要看你的表現。脫下你的衣服，天使。」Dean將天使之刃貼得更近，尖銳的刀尖劃破了皮囊。  
Hannah受過重傷，又戴上了以諾語手銬。現在不是和Dean硬碰硬的時機。  
Castiel順從地解開領帶——沒有像以往那樣為了展現身體緩緩地脫下——他快速地脫掉了所有衣物。  
「很好，Cas。現在，為我打開自己。」  
「Cas，你不能聽他的。」Sam忍不住出言阻止。盡管他知道自己的話對現況不會起任何作用。他不想Cas遭受發生在他身上的事。  
「Sam, it’s okay.」Castiel安撫Sam。他擔心地看著Hannah。Castiel並不想讓Hannah看到之後會發生的事。雖然他知道天使都不會在意。但這本是私密的，不該展示給他人。  
Castiel想將榮光留到他找到合適的時機。但現在他不得不用榮光給自己提供小小幫助，令後穴變得又濕又柔軟，方便他將手指一根接一根放進去。他並不習慣做這些準備。這通常是Dean和Sam的工作，他們喜歡打開他讓他乞求他們的過程。  
「噢，老天，你為我表現得很好，我會給你一些獎勵，Cas。今天是你的幸運日，我會操進你的羽毛屁股。讓你成為第一個被惡魔操的天使。」Dean轉向Hannah。用刀刃強迫她走進電源室的機器旁，讓她坐到地上。  
「而且我們還擁有一個觀眾，另一個幸運的天使。Hannah，你會看到你曾經的指揮官在我身下像個蕩婦一樣求我操他。要知道我平常不喜歡把我的所有物隨便展示給別人看。你的運氣真的很好。」他壓制住不斷掙扎的Hannah將她的手按在地上。Dean的眼睛變成了惡魔的黑色。他舉起天使之刃，用力刺穿了Hannah的手，把她的手掌釘在地上。  
「Dean！」  
Castiel的聲音和Hannah的慘叫同時響起。  
「Chill, pal. 只是避免我們的觀眾打攪到我們。只要你表現得好，我很可能讓她活著離開。」Dean說，不耐煩地翻了個白眼。他走到Castiel面前，捉住尚未有反應的陰莖粗暴地揉起來。同時，將兩根手指貼著Castiel的手指插入了後穴。「這麼的濕﹑這麼的鬆軟。像是已經被操上了一天。Cas，你作弊了。這麼急著要我的陰莖填滿你的騷穴？我的確喜歡這種擁有一個婊子的感覺。」  
Castiel一言不發，咬著下唇忍耐呻吟。不去想在一旁看著的Hannah會對這樣的他作出什麼評價。  
Dean拔出手指，在Castiel的屁股上拍了一下。「Cas，趴到Sammy的腿上。」Dean走到Sam身旁，扯起他的頭髮強迫他抬起頭。Sam的眼角赤紅，因疼痛身體戰慄著喘氣。  
Dean嘲弄地扯下了Sam用受傷的手費力地拉上的褲子。「Sammy在被我的老二進入時哭得像個小女孩。他還沒射過。你會安慰Sammy對吧，Cas。我會在你含著Sammy的老二時操你。」  
Castiel聽到他一直回避細想的事實。他知道這對兄弟對彼此有著過份親密的欲求。他樂見其成。但Dean不能強暴Sam，這是他的寶貝弟弟！Castiel能想像到Dean恢復成人類後，傷害了Sam的內疚會重傷他。  
當Castiel那雙如雷電般的藍眼投給他一個責備的眼神時，Dean的陰莖抽搐了一下。他知道Cas的羽毛腦袋在想什麼，他不在意。他唯一想到的是把眼前有著堅定眼神的天使操得哭出聲來。  
Castiel趴下來。他給了Sam一個安撫的眼神，低頭含住了尚未勃起已經很可觀的陰莖。每次幫Sam口交他都有一種錯覺——即使天使不會缺氧而死——他會因這塞在他口腔內的怪物陰莖而窒息。Castiel不討厭這種感覺。像是大腦都被這根陰莖填滿，除了想著要如何將Sam納入口中外沒有空閒想別的。比如現在，他並不願去想正在進入他的屬於惡魔的陰莖。是由他為之墮天的人類變成的惡魔。  
「老天！Cas，我真的很想念你這緊窒的屁股。咬得我剛剛好。這麼的完美。不管操上幾次都像是在操處子一樣。又像個欠操的蕩婦一樣會吸。」Dean發出了滿足的低吼。將陰莖撞進深處，令陰囊在撞上股肉時發出淫猥的肉體碰撞聲。  
Dean轉頭看著瞪著他的Hannah。扯出一個嘲弄又饜足的笑容。「Hannah，你的前指揮官是我的婊子——」他瞥了一眼Sam，翻了個白眼。「——和Sammy的婊子。你想像到嗎？第一次是你的前指揮官先爬上我的床。下半身只穿著內褲，將手伸向我的老二。像個合格的婊子。每次Cas在你們面前下命令時，他那淫蕩的小穴被Winchester的老二操得又紅又腫。上面和下面的嘴都喝飽了精液。還是說你們在Cas走過時都聞到了他身上精液的味道卻都裝作不知道？」  
Hannah咬牙切齒地看著他。她白費氣力地試圖將天使之刃拔出來。  
含糊的呻吟違背Castiel的意願從含著陰莖的嘴中洩了出來。天使本來對屬於人類的觸感都較為遲鈍，但他的性感帶卻相當敏感。而Dean很了解他的身體。當Dean故意用龜頭在前列腺周邊打轉時，引出了他的尖叫。  
「噢，上帝...Cas。」Sam難耐地抬起頭靠在鐵網上。這一連串的尖叫貼著他的陰莖傳出來。原本興致索然的老二積極地回應起來。  
Dean從褲袋中抽出一把口袋刀。他將手伸入Castiel的深髮中，使勁強逼他吞得更深。「對，就是這樣，Cas。用你的喉嚨，你可擅長這個了對嗎？你得好好幫Sammy舔，幫他渡過接下來的事。」在Castiel和Sam還沒理解他的真意之前，Dean用口袋刀割破Sam的上衣。尖銳的刀刃在胸膛上刻下了血痕。  
Castiel聽到Sam在他上方發出慘叫時，他掙扎著想起來查看Sam。卻被Dean的手壓住。在他的壓制下，陰莖直直撞進喉嚨，咽喉和舌根反射性地擠壓龜頭。上半身的劇痛和下半身的極樂將Sam撕裂成兩片。  
Dean在Sam的身體上留下了自己名字的縮寫「DW」。「看看你自己，Sammy，多完美。你就該像這樣成為你哥哥的東西。我原本是想你們再試圖阻止我，我就殺了你們。但現在我覺得實在太浪費了。我會給你和Cas戴上項圈鎖在房間裏做我專用的性愛寵物。我會照顧好你們。你們再也不用費心去拯救這個總會自我毀滅的世界。」Dean的口袋刀落到Castiel後背如雛鳥的翅膀般肩胛骨上。「至於你，Cas。你這裏一直很敏感，我認為很合適留下我的名字。」刀刃在肩胛骨的皮膚上輕劃時——可能是太敏感也可能是害怕——Castiel微微顫抖。隨著他的戰抖，一種柔軟的觸感拂過Dean的鼻樑。  
一眨眼後，Dean看到了從肩胛骨處伸展出來的巨大羽翼。惡魔能看到天使的榮光，卻不能看到羽翼。除非天使主動張開翅膀才能看到實際型態。他錯愕地停下了所有動作，露出了如人類時的自己的表情。「老天，Cas，這是你的翅膀嗎？」  
Castiel的翅膀有著如夜般漆黑的羽毛，烏黑的羽毛在光線下流轉著青色的光澤。這不該是一個惡魔會用的詞——神聖——即使羽翼因墜落受傷﹑破碎，也無損它的美麗。  
要不是Castiel的嘴裏塞了一根陰莖，他會發出一聲錯敗的咒罵。如果他擁有自己的榮光，就算飛不起來，至少還能控制翅膀。但現在他的翅膀只能無力地貼在背後，隨他的皮囊作出反射性動作。如果不夠專注他根本沒辦法收回翅膀。Castiel不想讓Dean看到他現在的翅膀。那麼的破碎，像是在提醒他對天堂做下的錯誤。  
Dean收起口袋刀，重新動起腰來。他將手伸進羽翼，撫過修長又硬的飛羽。把手掌埋進內側柔軟蓬鬆的纖羽。  
Castiel發出了如受傷小動物般的悲鳴。陰莖卻興奮地抽搐了一下。連緊咬著陰莖的肉壁也背叛了Castiel的心情，收縮著討好插在體內的陰莖。他的翅膀和皮囊不一樣，是他原身的一部分。而纖羽還是他最敏感的部位。被Dean撫摸像是連真身也被侵犯了一樣。這種感官刺激實在太過了。  
「該死！Cas！」Dean倒抽了一口氣。他輕輕拉扯著羽毛，同時，擺動腰部挺進後穴。  
唾液隨著呻吟順著下巴滴濕了Sam的褲子，Castiel下意識想吞嚥流溢出的唾液。Sam隱忍著呻吟的喘息從上方傳來。這次不用Dean強逼，Castiel將陰莖迎入喉嚨的深處。讓咽喉像是要將精液搾取出來般收緊起來。Sam的手指難耐地扯著手銬，忍不住挺起腰將陰莖送進Castiel的嘴裏，將一股一股精液射了進去。Castiel順從地吞下了所有的精液。  
Dean從翅膀的內側向上，撫過肩膀伸入了深色的頭髮中。他扯起Castiel的頭髮，給了他一個火熱的濕吻，吞入了他所有的呻吟。Dean在Castiel的口中嚐到了他的弟弟的味道。他不介意，甚至更興奮。  
當Dean放開他時，Castiel湛藍的眼睛閃爍著渴望。「Dean，我想騎在你身上，求你。」他乞求著，原本就低沉的聲音多了幾分性感的沙啞。  
Dean低聲咒罵了一句，拔出了陰莖躺到了地上。他並沒有看到Castiel在站起來時不動聲色解開了Sam的手銬。  
Castiel將手撐在Dean的胸膛，一口氣坐了下去。他像是騎乘在野馬上，大膽激烈地用身體吞吐著Dean的陰莖。黑色的翅膀隨著身體的擺動小幅度地扇動。  
Dean覺得光看著像是聖畫般聖潔又像是色情影片般火辣的Cas，他就能射出來了。「老天，Cas，我愛死了你騎在我身上動腰的樣子。像個出色的老二騷貨。」Dean的手環上輕輕拍打在他小腹上的陰莖，粗暴地揉起來。他的小腹被前列腺液弄得濕漉漉的。  
Dean空閒的手用能捏出瘀痕的力度按在Castiel的大腿上，引導他動腰的節奏。同時，像是要把精液和前列腺液全擠出來般套弄Castiel的陰莖。在Castiel尖叫著射出來，沾污了他的腹部和胸膛時。Dean低吼著在Castiel體內釋放。  
「Cas，你真是要命的棒。現在，起來。」  
Dean拍了拍Castiel的大腿示意他站起來，卻發現自己被他死死壓住。他看到Castiel原本就藍得過分的眼中亮起了耀眼的榮光。  
「高潮是最鬆懈的時候。Dean，這是你教我的。結束了，Dean，結束了。」  
Dean的眼睛翻成黑色。他大吼大叫地掙扎著。但還是掙脫不了Castiel的壓制，直到被Sam戴上惡魔手銬帶回地牢。

\--

「Sam，讓我...」Castiel舉起手指想治療傷痕累累的Sam。  
「Cas，別浪費你的榮光。今天你消耗太多了。這些都是小傷。」Sam阻止了他。  
Castiel歉意地看著他，依舊將手指放在Sam的額頭上。「至少讓我治療你的疤痕。」被Dean刻出來的血痕和侵犯帶來的灼熱痛楚一瞬間都消失了。  
Sam忍不住抱緊了Castiel，在他的唇上落下一個輕吻。「謝謝，Cas。謝謝你所做的一切。」  
「你知道，解決了一個問題，但還有一個問題。Dean不再是惡魔，這是沒錯。但他還有該隱血印。那遲早會是麻煩。」Castiel說，擔憂地看著他。  
「你知道嗎，Cas。我很累了。一次一場戰鬥，好嗎？我去給我哥哥拿點膽固醇食物。然後我要灌醉自己。」看到身心交瘁的Sam，Castiel不忍再加重他的負擔。他讓Sam離開了。

\--

Castiel走出了地堡。他剛去了Dean的房間查看他的狀態。除了被自己所做的事打擊到外，身體上沒有什麼大礙。令他鬆了一口氣。  
Castiel抬起頭看到等在車旁的Hannah。她手上的傷口已經癒合得差不多了。  
「Hannah，你還好嗎？」  
「我沒事，謝謝。」Hannah說，她看起來有些憤憤不平。她謹慎地看了一眼Castiel。「他平常也是這樣對你嗎？他對你說的話和做的事，Castiel，你怎麼可以容許他這樣做！」  
Castiel一方面感激Hannah對他的關心。他原本設想了在看到剛才發生的一切後，Hannah會厭惡他的可能性。但她唯一的反應竟是在擔心他。同時感到很尷尬。他不知道該怎麼向還不是很了解人類的Hannah解釋。當Dean和Sam發現他在床上被下命令會更興奮後，他們就開始用那些詞作為激刺的一部分。除開今天的特殊情況外，平常都有他的許可。  
「Um...人在性愛時說的話並不完全是他們的本意。而是情趣的一種...這是...算了。」看到Hannah寫滿了不解的臉。Castiel放棄這場尷尬的解釋。他打開車門鑽入正駕駛座。「Hannah，是時候起程了。我們還有事要做。」  


fin


	3. Look out for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景/時間線：Post S11E23，if Mary和英國Man of letters都沒出現，Dean只是單純回到地堡  
> 追加tag：Destiel前提，Dom!Dean，Sub!Cas，Spanking，hole spanking，dirty talk

「Sam，請節哀。假如你想聊一聊，你有任何需要，我在所不辭。」  
Sam低下頭正好窺視到Castiel隱藏在衣領下的吻痕，能想像到Dean昨晚有多激烈。他在手指觸碰到衣領下的皮膚時才意識到自己做了什麼。  
「Sam？」Castiel不解地看著他，沒有避開任由Sam撫摸自己的鎖骨。  
「Cas，你不用勉強自己答應。」Sam知道自己不該這樣做。他不該在他哥犧牲自己的當天對他哥的天使男朋友提出這種要求。可他感到如果他不做他可能會瘋掉。「我想在你身上感受Dean。」  
「我不明——」Castiel瞪大了眼睛看進Sam綠色的眼，嘴唇上柔軟的觸感封住了他的話。  
Sam往後退，「我是這種意思。」  
「噢，」Castiel驚訝地眨了眨眼，他很快恢復了平靜，「可以。你想在哪裏？」  
這次輪到Sam驚疑不定了。「Cas，你真的明白我想對你做的事嗎？」  
「是的。我答應過Dean要替他看照你，但我不知道怎樣才令你好受一些。Sam，如果這是你想要的，可以。」Castiel堅持。  
Sam深深吸了口氣，「去Dean的房間吧。」

\--

走進Dean的房間被Dean的氣息包圍令Sam的焦躁平靜下來，還有眼前的天使。  
Sam不知道第幾次意識到他和Castiel的體格差。儘管他清楚明白在皮囊之下是個強大的神聖生物，Cas看起來還是像能被他一把抱在懷中不能反抗——他知道Cas不會反抗他，如果他被詛咒了或是別的什麼不得不攻擊他，Cas還是不會傷害他。看著這樣的Cas總會令他內心升起柔軟的暖意。  
早在第一次遇到Castiel時，Sam就對他有一種特殊的感覺，但他看得出Dean和Cas之間的火花。Cas是Dean在這麼長的時間以來第一次為了自己想要得到的。Sam為Dean感到高興，他選擇隱藏起自己的心意。但這種感情不時會湧上他的心頭，比如Cas在精神病院接過他的痛苦時，比如提取能量時Cas說能理解他的感受時。可他不會表現出來，畢竟，Cas是Dean的天使，並不屬於他。  
但今天不是為了這個，他不想利用Cas的關心占他便宜，即使做的事沒有分別。  
Dean不在了。他永遠不可能再感受他哥的溫度——儘管他們擁抱的次數不算多，每次都發生在很感性的時候——他現在只能在另一個了解Dean的體溫的人身上觸摸Dean的痕跡。  
「Cas，告訴我，Dean是怎麼碰你？」  
「Dean會在接吻或親吻我的脖子時，解開我的領帶和鈕扣...」Castiel說，他在Sam吻上他的頸側輕輕地嘆息一聲。  
Sam解開Castiel所有的鈕扣，跟著他的指示脫下了外套和襯衫。Castiel隱藏在衣服底下的肌膚上佈滿了驚人數量的吻痕﹑瘀青，甚至咬痕。「Cas，我從來都不知道你有這個，」Sam驚異地用手摩挲著Castiel小腹上的以諾語紋身。  
「這個是我在失去榮光時為了躲避我的兄弟紋的。跟我刻在你們肋骨上的一樣。」  
「這些呢？是Dean昨天留下的，對嗎？」Sam的手順著腰側的線條向上摸，撫過他哥留下的一個個標記。  
Castiel在Sam不經意間擦過他的乳頭時氣息猛地不穩。「唔...我可以消除這些，但我希望它們能留在我的皮囊上愈久愈好。」  
「Dean做了什麼令你的乳頭變得又紅又腫？他用牙齒咬了？還是用舌頭舔？」Sam說，顯然注意到了Castiel的反應，他湊近他的胸膛，在右邊乳頭旁的吻痕上落下一個輕吻。他這樣算不算跟他哥間接吻了？這個念頭在他的腦海中一閃而過。Sam的大手像是在確認數目似的撫弄過每一個痕跡，不停地在胸膛上的吻痕處落下輕吻，卻不肯碰那兩顆突起，只有溫熱的鼻息和髮絲不時拂過它們。  
「Dean他...他會...」Castiel的胸膛劇烈地起伏，他無法順利地組織語言。Sam的行動和話令他記起昨晚——他是怎樣被Dean一次又一次地逼到邊緣，哭著乞求他操進來，忍著羞恥對Dean說他有多喜歡他的老二——加上Sam對乳頭的忽視令他焦躁起來。  
「Sam，我可以脫下褲子嗎？求你。」Castiel問，他的聲音比平常還要低沈。  
Castiel的乞求令Sam的陰莖跳動了一下——他這才意識到自己的陰莖早就硬了。「該死的，Cas！」Sam連同內褲一起拉下了褲子，Castiel充血的陰莖從被脫下的內褲中跳了出來。Sam將他壓在床上，急切地脫下了自己的衣服。「Cas，你想我怎麼做？Dean會怎麼做？告訴我。」  
「Dean會用手指打開我，並玩弄我的乳頭或在我的身上留下吻痕，」Cas輕柔地說，他看起來跟平常一樣有種天使式的無辜，卻大膽地打開了雙腿。  
Sam忍不住發出一聲幾乎能說是絕望的嘆息，他往手吐了一口唾液，將沾濕的手指往後穴伸去，同時彎下腰將右邊的乳頭含在嘴裏。後穴輕易地吞入了兩根手指，這麼的柔軟，可以想像Dean把Cas操了一整晚。  
Castiel發出了哽咽似的抽氣聲，他的乳頭經過了一夜的玩弄而他沒有選擇恢復皮囊，這令它們變得非常敏感。「S-Sam...你可以插入更多，我能承受的。Dean會插入四根甚至五根手指把我撐開，他將我的乳頭吸硬後告訴我，我渴望的樣子像個蕩婦。Sam，我想要更多，求你。」  
Sam更用力的吸吮乳頭，用舌頭揉搓著硬挺的肉粒。同時，再插入兩根手指，並攏起四根手指挖掘著肉壁，忍不住因為Cas這貪婪的後穴而激動。自由的手緊捉大腿根部，將右腿壓前——Sam留意到那部分的肌膚有一大片瘀青，他意識到是Dean留下的。他以Dean的方法在操Dean的天使，Sam心想。他分不清這個想法令他傷感多一點還是興奮多一點。但毫無疑問的是他的褲子勒得他的勃起開始痛了。「Hey，Cas，如果我現在想進來，你可以嗎？我大概要比Dean還大一點...」Sam拉下拉鏈掏出他堅挺的老二——他敢肯定Cas嚥了一口唾沬。  
「求你了，Sam，我需要這個，我可以的，你傷不到我。求你，我想被填滿。」Castiel說，他急切地將跨下貼近Sam的陰莖。  
陰莖被Castiel蹭到時Sam忍不住悶哼了一聲，他從未想過Cas在床上會這麼熱情，這是Dean教他的嗎？Sam的陰莖抽搐了一下。他將陰莖的前端擠進了穴口，上帝啊，那麼的火熱又柔滑，像是在邀請他進入得更深。  
Castiel主動地將雙腿環上Sam的腰把他壓向自己，在那怪物陰莖徹底進入自己時，兩人同時發出了滿足的呻吟。  
這實在太好了，簡直是完美。Sam甚至不想動，只是待在這裏已經足夠好了。但他又忍不住想知道動起來的感覺會有多好，他將陰莖拔出一大半再撞入Castiel的體內，引出了Castiel的尖叫。  
Castiel伸出手插入Sam柔軟的髮絲，輕輕將他壓向自己吻上了他。Sam吸吮著Cas的嘴唇，舌頭纏上迫切地回應的那方。  
「Sam，我想我發現了更多Dean和你的共通和不同，這很引人入勝——」Castiel喃喃地說，他溫柔地用手梳理Sam漂亮的頭髮，「——你們聞起來很像，是一種很溫暖的味道。」  
Sam用體重插進了更深處，他將嘴唇壓向鎖骨輕柔地吸吮上面的吻痕——他不想破壞Dean留下的痕跡。Sam感到自己的內心有自己都搞不懂的情緒在翻騰，一方面他高興Cas發現他和Dean的相似之處，另一方面他又希望Cas能清楚認識到現在在操他的是Sam Winchester。他忍不住狠狠地擦過了肉壁，滿足地聽到Cas尖銳的嗚咽。  
「老天，Cas，我從來都不知道你會這麼的——」Sam用力捏了一下一直被忽視的左邊乳頭，因突然絞緊的後穴呻吟出聲，「——像是要靠這個而活。我敢說Dean在操你時你會表現得更像個蕩婦，Cas，你會像求我一樣求Dean操你嗎？」  
「S-Sam...」Castiel喘息著用雙手環上Sam的脖子，像是害羞了似的吞吞吐吐，最後小聲地說：「Dean會說我是他的婊子，我為他做得很好。他會讓我求他後才插進來...事實上我的確很喜歡被他插入的感覺，像是擁有了他的一部分...」  
Sam為Castiel描述的場景倒抽了一口氣。他沒想到自己會因Dean和Cas性愛的情景——他通常努力不去想像——感到了難以形容的高昂感。  
Castiel在因呻吟被打亂了說話的節奏後，嚥了幾口唾液努力平復下來。「...Dean做愛時會充滿占有慾地控制著我的所有反應，而你做愛時跟我想像中不一樣，有些粗暴又野性，但我也喜歡。」  
跟我想像中？有一個模糊的念頭在Sam心中一閃而過，但他在聽到Castiel說喜歡他這樣做時已經沒有空閒整理這個想法，忍不住更用力地擺動起腰部，感受下腹積聚的快感將他推上邊緣。Sam撫上Castiel的臉頰，他不知道自己到底想說對Castiel說什麼，他只是覺得有必要開口。「Cas，我——」  
「Dude，即使是對我來說，這也是相當瘋狂了。」  
Sam被這熟悉的聲音嚇到打了個冷顫，他和Castiel同時看向了聲音的主人，他忍不住驚叫出聲：「What the hell?! Dean?!這真的是你嗎？」  
「Easy tiger. 你們需要一些時間完結嗎？」Dean看起來並沒有被弟弟睡了男朋友的情況激怒，他只是輕鬆地走進房間坐在床邊。「我可沒要求這種葬禮表演，」他戲謔地說，他在已經僵住了的Castiel的額頭上落下一個輕吻，「但Cas你這樣看起來真美。」  
Sam已經顧不上現在的情況有多詭異，他捉住Dean的手臂。「Dean，到底發生了什麼？」  
「Well. Amara跟Chuck和解一起去了渡假，順便拿走了我的靈魂炸彈把我送到附近。但我可沒想到回來會見到我的弟弟和我的天使在我床上搞在一起。」Dean把世界未日的落幕說得像只是出外買了個漢堡一樣輕易，顯然他已經被眼前的景象分散了注意力。  
Sam看著Dean的表情突然意識到，Dean不僅沒有生氣，甚至覺得這樣很辣。  
「Sam，你可以繼續，我沒有生氣，真的。」Dean抬起頭看著Sam。  
「不，我——」Sam才察覺到他已經射了——他原本能再堅持一會兒，但被突發事件打亂了——他有些尷尬地拔出了已經軟下來的陰莖。  
「Sammy...我就說你不該吃那麼多兔子食物。」Dean打量著Sam的跨下——Sam扯過被子蓋起私處，給了他一個「夠了」的表情。Dean將注意力轉回Castiel身上。「Cas，我是有說過讓你照顧Sam，但沒讓你急著去含他老二。你說我該怎麼懲罰你，Cas？」  
Castiel像隻驚恐的小動物，慌亂地瞪大了眼睛，目光在兩個Winchester身上打轉。  
「這不是Cas的責任，是我向他——」Sam還沒說完就被Dean用手勢阻止了。他看著Dean從枕頭下扯出一個以諾語手銬。「Cas，你知道我的意思吧？」Dean平靜地說。  
Sam知道Dean沒發火，但顯然整個空間的氣氛變了，他安靜又困惑地看著他們。  
Castiel的臉紅了，咕噥著沒實際意義的聲音。Dean拍了拍床催促他。「Cas，因為Sammy在就害羞了？怕被Sam知道你有多淫蕩？那剛才還在他的老二上操自己的是誰？」  
Castiel都都磨磨從床上起來，他轉過身把雙手交疊在背後，臉朝下，翹起了屁股。Sam的精液從後穴順著大腿流了下來。  
Dean將手銬扣上他的手腕，他撫摸著Castiel臀部的線條。「Cas，三十下，你能為我做到吧？」  
Castiel的臉埋在枕頭上，發出一聲模糊的嗚咽，而Dean似乎已經明白他的意思，他忍不住露出一個笑容，但語氣依然保持平靜。「頭五下先讓你適應一下，然後會加重，如果你真的受不了就說出你的安全詞。」  
Castiel因第一下清脆的巴掌嚇了一跳，但他努力穩住了身體。Dean很快又落下四下，接下來每一下都會加重力度。Castiel的喘息急促起來，發出痛苦又軟糯的抽泣，相比奶油色的肌膚較為白晢的股肉因掌摑而紅腫，而且Dean只集中在右邊的股片上，更是放大了這種痛楚。  
在Dean數到二十下時，Castiel已經有些搖搖欲墜，指節因太過用力緊握成拳而泛白，停不下的抽泣聽起來很可憐。在一邊看得心驚肉戰的Sam忍不住出聲阻止，「Dean！會不會太過了...？」  
Dean用眼神示意他過來，Sam湊到他身旁看到了Dean的私人風景——Cas原本因驚嚇半軟了下來的老二再次硬了起來，還興奮地溢出了前列腺液滴濕了床單。「Cas喜歡的，尤其在被抑制了榮光變得更敏感後。」Dean得意洋洋地向Sam耳語。  
Dean沒有因Sam打斷掌摑的節奏，但他在剩下最後五下時停了下來。「Cas，最後五下我會打在你婊子的洞上，向我展示你的洞。」  
Castiel深深一口氣，他緩緩鬆開了拳頭，用手指分開了股瓣露出了還含著不少Sam的精液的後穴。在巴掌打落穴口時，Castiel渾身一顫，支撐著身體的膝蓋像是再也受不了重量般失去平衡。  
「Cas！」Dean用命令的語氣叫了Castiel。  
Castiel粗喘著氣忍耐痛楚回到原本的位置，大腿根部的肌肉微微抽搐著。  
「Good boy. 你做得很好，還有四下。」Dean放輕了聲音安撫Castiel，但手卻毫不留情地揮了下去。  
尖銳嘶啞的痛呼和哭泣悶在枕頭裏變了調，微微腫起的穴口因刺激反覆收縮著，把往外流的精液吞了回去。每有一次巴掌落到Castiel的屁股上時Sam的陰莖都會抽搐一下——明明不久前才高潮過，但現在他卻像個荷爾蒙過盛的青少年般勃起了，甚至比起先前還要硬。  
最後一次掌摑後Castiel馬上脫力摔進了床，Dean抱起他在額頭上落下幾個輕吻。「Okay, Okay, I got you. 天使，你為我做得很好。我會給你獎勵，想要我的老二嗎，Cas？」  
「求你，Dean，操我，求你！」Castiel急切乞求著，無力地把頭埋在Dean的肩上。  
Dean往肉洞塞進兩根手指攪動著裏面的精液。「Sammy把你操得又鬆又濕，已經幫我準備好了。」Dean的目光落在Sam的勃起上，他忍不住微微一笑。「Sammy，Cas有吸過你嗎？」  
「不，沒有。」Sam才察覺自己的聲音竟然會這麼沙啞。  
「Cas，你想我在操你的時候，讓Sam操你的嘴嗎？」Castiel轉過頭看著Sam——他的眼睛紅紅的，滿臉都是淚痕，對天使來說這可不常見——微微點了點頭，加了一句：「如果Sam也想的話。」  
「我想不到Sam會有任何拒絕的理由。」Dean將Castiel調整成掌摑時的姿勢，讓他臉朝Sam的陰莖。「Sam，你可以操Cas的嘴，甚至操進他的喉嚨，Cas很擅長忍耐嘔吐反射。你可以粗暴點，Cas喜歡的。他就是喜歡被當成婊子一樣使用。」  
Dean將手放在Castiel的臀上，施力捏住被打到通紅的股瓣，他用拇指微微扯開腫起的穴口，將陰莖緩緩插入。Castiel發出了像是被逼到絕境的小動物般的嗚咽，被陰莖擦過紅腫的穴口帶來了強烈的灼痛，但仍蓋不過能再次被Dean侵占的期待，已經被Sam徹底打開過的肉洞輕易地吞下了他。「該死的，Cas，你含Sam的老二含得是有多高興？是個男人都能喂你吃老二了？」Dean狠狠地擺動起了腰，雙手充滿占有慾地撫過Castiel的身體。  
「不，只有你們，我只當你們...只當Winchester的婊子。」Castiel喘著氣辯解，他張大了嘴巴等待Sam插進來。  
Sam將手伸入Castiel的深色頭髮中，同時挺腰將陰莖插進溫暖濕潤的口腔內。他試探地拉扯Castiel的頭髮調整角度，用陰莖把臉頰戳成各種形狀，但Castiel看起來沒有任何不適，只是發出幾個黏糊的鼻音，努力張大嘴巴避免咬到他。  
Sam輕輕壓著Castiel的後腦將陰莖插入更窄的深處——從未有人幫他做過深喉，對未知體驗的緊張和興奮使一陣激動竄上脊椎——他看到自己的老二整根沒入Cas的嘴中。Castiel瞪大了藍得異樣的眼睛，胸膛急促地起伏，Sam忍不住擔心他會不會驚恐發作或暈厥過去，但Castiel只是順從地含著。Sam稍微退出了一點再次挺腰進入。跟Dean說的一樣，Cas簡直像沒有嘔吐反射，沒有一點抗拒就讓Sam插進他的喉嚨。  
這感覺很奇妙，不，應該說實在太好了。他的老二被濕滑又深得不可思議的窄處緊緊貼住，而且Castiel溫順的表現大大滿足了他心底裏的控制慾。  
Sam抬起頭發現年長的Winchester一臉饜足地看著他。「Cas很棒對吧？總是這麼熱情地回應。」他壓下身體插得更用力更深入的同時，在Castiel的背上吸吮出好幾個新的吻痕。「儘管我跟Cas有談過這個，實際上比我想像中還辣。」Dean含糊地說。  
什麼？Sam不太確定Dean的意思，而漸漸沉重的腰部奪走了他所有的注意力。他忍不住更快地擺動腰部，幾個挺腰後將精液射進了Castiel的口腔內。Sam從Castiel的嘴中退出來，看到他艱難地吞下了精液但仍有些從嘴角流了下來——他從未想過Castiel會有這麼色情的一面，要是他真的是個十幾歲的青少年他會不管不顧地再把老二塞回去。  
Dean將Castiel扯起來，用雙手環抱住他，左手圈住勃起粗暴的套弄。Castiel疲軟地靠在Dean身上，無力地任由他擺弄，不再被堵住的嘴中洩出沙啞的呻吟。  
Dean低喘著將Castiel猛地壓下來，引出了Castiel嘶啞的尖叫，射出的精液濺上了他的小腹。Dean緩緩地拔出陰莖，分不出是他的還是Sam的精液從尚未閉合的肉洞流了出來。Dean解開手銬讓Castiel躺下。  
「Dean，你剛剛是什麼意思？」Sam忍不住問。  
「Sam，我知道你愛Cas，而Cas對你也有感覺，所以我想告訴你，我不介意。」Dean說，馬上理解了他的意思，平淡地拋下一個驚雷。  
「這...你怎麼可以不介意？」Sam困惑地問。  
「Well. 我一開始是有些妒嫉，但後來覺得這樣也不錯，只是不知道該怎麼跟你說。你看，Sammy，你是我的寶貝弟弟，而Cas...」Dean快速地瞥了Castiel一眼，臉上升起了不易察覺的紅雲，他小聲地說：「我愛Cas，你們都是我最愛的人。我們三人就該在一起。」  
榮光被解開後性愛過後的疲倦根本不會困擾Castiel，他坐起來看著Sam。「Sam，你和Dean，我們從天啟開始就在一起，是你們教會我感情，教會我愛，為什麼不能包含這種關係？我愛Dean，但也我愛你。」  
Sam沉默了一會兒，他還是有些不知所措，可他點了點頭，他不可能拒絕長年的願望成真的機會。「好吧。」但還有一件事。「那是不是表示我也要加入你們的Dom/Sub之類的事？」  
Dean和Castiel對視一眼。  
「Well. 可以這樣說。不要想太多，Sammy，你的大哥會教你怎麼操開我們的天使，教你把他操到哭著乞求，操到失神無意識說出以諾語。」Dean笑著說——Castiel沒好氣地暼了他一眼——他從床上起來，「但現在我先要洗個澡，然後來些啤酒和派。」  
「Dean！我想你知道，我的確是對Cas有意思，但今天並不是因為...」Sam說，即使Dean不介意，他還是感到了有向Dean解釋的必要。  
快要踏出房門的Dean轉過身打斷了Sam。「我明白的，Sammy。別擔心了，因為我已經回家了。」  
fin


End file.
